Crown molding is a decorative material commonly installed in commercial and residential buildings for aesthetic purposes. Crown molding has also been used for functional purposes, such as for concealing exposed pipes or wires when renovating an existing commercial or residential building. The installation of a length of crown molding along the junction of wall and ceiling surfaces requires a considerable amount of expertise and patience, especially when minute adjustments to the positioning of the crown molding are required to properly install the molding along the wall and ceiling surfaces.
In commercial and residential buildings constructed with concrete wall and/or ceiling surfaces, the installation of crown molding requires the use of concrete screws (such as Tapcon® screws). In order to accommodate the concrete screws, the installer must pre-drill holes in the concrete wall and/or ceiling surface before positioning and fastening the crown molding. Once fastened to the surface using the concrete screws, the positioning of the crown molding cannot be adjusted by the installer without unfastening the entire length of crown molding from the wall and ceiling surfaces and pre-drilling new holes in the desired location in the concrete wall. If the holes in the surface of the crown molding align with the new holes in the wall and ceiling surfaces, the length of crown molding may be resecured to the wall and ceiling surfaces. Otherwise, new holes must be pre-drilled in the crown molding to enable the reinstallation of the crown molding. Given the larger diameter of most crown molding fasteners, including concrete and dry wall screws, the decorative face of the crown molding commonly becomes marred as a result of the fastening and unfastening of the plurality of fasteners along the length of the crown molding. These holes in the front face of the crown molding become increasingly larger every time the crown molding must be uninstalled and refastened to the surface during the conventional installation and adjustment process. Once installed, the installer must painstakingly repair the crown molding using a filler material and sandpaper to create a uniform and aesthetically pleasing appearance along the front surface of the crown molding. The present invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages in the prior art crown molding installation techniques.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system of installation brackets for facilitating the installation of lengths of crown molding along the junction of a wall surface and a ceiling surface in commercial and residential applications.